


Hold That Thought

by EyesGoOptic



Category: Great News (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 15:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13616337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyesGoOptic/pseuds/EyesGoOptic
Summary: Katie gets distracted by Greg’s mouth.





	Hold That Thought

In the middle of the pitch meeting, Katie looks up from her notes to focus on Greg’s face as he talks with Gene and Portia about one of their pitches. She begins to narrow her focus to his mouth - she can’t help it, it’s always been the feature of his she is drawn to. So many times she has fixated on those gorgeous lips - the bottom one a little pillowy for a guy, but she can’t get enough of it. Now that they are together, she not only gets to looks at those lips, she gets to kiss them. One of her favourite things to do is worry gently at that lower lip as she kisses him deeply. A warmth pools between her legs as she rests her chin in one hand and openly stares at him…

“Katie! Earth to Katie!” Greg’s crisp tones break through her reverie and she comes back to reality, realizing that the entire room is staring at her and she has a tiny bit of drool at the corner of her mouth.

“Sorry, what?” she replies dazedly, hoping desperately that everyone was not aware of what she has just been daydreaming about. The staff at the Breakdown know that she and Greg are dating, but she still tries to keep things professional between them while they are at the office, and save her eager desire to jump his bones till they’re at home. 

Greg looks at her bemusedly. She’s almost certain he knows what she’s been thinking about. “I was just saying that we’re going to go ahead with your midterm election story at the top of the show. Still ok?” He finishes, a smile crooking the side of his mouth up into a smug grin. Oh yes, he definitely knows what she was just up to in her head - and most likely won’t let her forget it later, either. Damn the man and his observational skills!

“Oh, yes, that piece is ready to go, yep, mmhmm, sure is,” she replies, flustered. Greg nods his head and turns back to Gene. The rest of the meeting pases uneventfully, with Katie doing her best not to get distracted again.

As the meeting breaks up, Katie escapes to her office, sitting down at her desk and letting her head fall into her hands in frustration. “Get it together, Wendelson! Jeez, you’re acting like a ninth-grade loser with a crush!” she tells herself in exasperation.

“Who has a crush? I think I know…” Katie hears Greg’s voice from the doorway and she hurriedly composes herself and looks up to face him. Goddammit, he looks like the cat who ate the canary! As he steps into her office and shuts the door behind him, she utters a little laugh and weakly replies “Uh, a crush? Not me...nope….I’m good…” she trails off as she realizes it’s useless to protest - he knows too much.

“So, what got you all hot and bothered in the meeting this time?” Greg asks, his voice sliding through amusement and triumph to land somewhere around husky. “I was facing you, so I know it wasn’t my butt this time.”

Katie throws up her hands in defeat. “It’s your mouth, okay? Your stupid, sexy lips. I can’t look at them without thinking about kissing you, and that leads to other thoughts…” she finishes lamely, aware that she sounds a bit ridiculous.

Greg touches his mouth with his fingertips for a second, looking wonderingly at her before saying with a touch of confusion “My mouth? No one’s ever said anything particular about my mouth. Really?”

Katie looks away for a second before she admits softly, “Babe, your mouth is so damn sexy. I think about kissing it all the time. I legit think I might be obsessed with it.”

A beautiful smile breaks out over Greg’s face as he processes her compliment, and once again Katie is struck by how starved he is for affectionate words. She knows he hasn’t had much experience with people complimenting him, so she inwardly vows to do it more often. She rises from her chair and comes to stand in front of him. A quick check of the blinds at her window reassures her that no one can see in. She can indulge in just one kiss - no harm done, right?

Sliding her hands up his arms to his neck, Katie pulls Greg closer. Her mouth hovers over his for a second - his warm breath tickles her cheek. She looks into his eyes as she says softly “You really have no idea how hot you are in the those meetings. I listen to you talk and sometimes it’s all I can do not to do this.” Softly, so, so softly, she settles her lips against his, loving the feel of his plush lips against hers. She moves her lips slowly, gently pulling his lower lip into her mouth and sucking on it lightly. Greg groans into her mouth and tightens his arms around her back. One hand comes up to stroke her silky fall of hair, as she swipes her tongue across his lips and invades his mouth. Their kiss deepens further, and Katie allows herself to get lost in the sensations flooding her body. Dimly, she is aware that they are at work, that this cannot continue, that they need to get control of themselves before someone thinks to come and find one of them. She knows this, but she continues to savour this kiss, silently but strongly communicating her love to him.

Greg breaks the kiss at last, chest heaving a bit as he tries to compose himself. His carefully styled hair is a bit mussed, his eyes are hazy and his lips are slightly swollen from the intensity of their kiss. To complicate matters further, an, ahem, situation has developed below his belt. He adjusts himself and clears his throat.

“Jesus, Katie, you know how to make me lose my cool! That was amazing, but we are at work! How am I supposed to go back to my office without people noticing my ...this!” he gestures to his crotch. 

“Sorry not sorry. Couldn’t help myself. You’re just that kissable!” Katie retorts gently. “Listen, sit on my sad couch, we’ll talk about the Mexican president’s visit until you are feeling...more yourself...then you can go back to your office and we can continue our more enjoyable activities after work at home. Deal?”

“Deal. But I think it might take more than just the president’s visit to make me forget that kiss!” Greg replies, smiling at her in that way that weakens her knees.

“You don’t have to forget it, babe. Just hold that thought…” Katie replies happily.


End file.
